Nia Burrell Mythology Project 2
First Piece. Accession Number: Agora P29612 Museum: Ancient Agora Museum, Athens, Greece. Pg: 302 Description: Red-Figure(Attic Red-Figure) Bell Krater Fragment. Subject: Danae on Seriphos. LIMC Source: Danae 57 Link to Source Information: here Link to Source Image:here Request for Permission to post picture sent; no response. Second Piece. Accession Number: NY 45.11.1 Museum: The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, New York. Pg: 307 Description: Red-Figure Pelike. Subject: Perseus and Medousa. LIMC Source: Gorgo 301 Link to Source Information: here Link to Source Information: here Permission for Image requires a fee to the New York Metropolitan Museum. Third Piece. Accession Number: Basel BS 403 Museum: Antikenmuseum Basel und Sammlung Ludwig, Basel, Switzerland. Pg: 308 Description: Red-Figure Calyx Krater Subject: Perseus and Andromeda LIMC Source: Andromeda 16 Link to Source Information: here Permission Obtained from Museum to use picture. 'Assessment of Perseus and Andromeda Calyx Krater.' Piece Basel BS 403 is a Red-Figure Calyx Krater made of Athenian fabric. A calyx krater has a deep bowl that is supposed to resemble the calyx of a flower. The calyx krater has handles that lay at the lower part of the vase. The calyx krater is a subcategory of the krater, a vase used for mixing drinks, such as wine with water. The Calyx Krater is one of the most optimal shapes for artwork because of the wide surface and height. The handle placement is ideal for artwork because it does not obstruct the artwork. The approximate time of creation for the calyx is between 475 and 425 B.C. The first known calyx krater was possibly made in sixth century B.C. The calyx krater was heavily produced in the fifth and fourth century B.C. and are mostly seen in red-figure. The calyx krater shows an image of Andromeda tied up and Perseus coming to rescue her with a sword. This is the tale of how Perseus and Andromeda met, and how Perseus gained her hand in marriage. Andromeda was sentenced by Poseidon to be a sacrifice for a sea monster because her mother said Andromeda was more beautiful than the sea nymphs. Perseus, returning from killing Medusa, sees Andromeda tied up and wants to find out why Andromeda is in her predicament. After telling Perseus why she has been sentenced to be a sacrifice Perseus decides to help Andromeda escape death. When the sea monster comes to eat Andromeda, Perseus uses Medusa’s head to kill the sea monster. As a reward for saving Andromeda, Perseus is given her hand in marriage. The calyx shows the most common form of the myth, with Andromeda being tied up. Gantz explains that most artwork from this time period has the common thread of Andromeda being tied to posts and Perseus coming to save her. The calyx is also unique because it pictures Perseus with a harpē, which is a type of sword. This uniqueness is important because the sword is not mentioned in later forms of the myth. At first the sword is only mentioned, then it is the weapon Perseus uses to slay the sea monster. In later works Perseus uses Medusa’s head to kill the sea monster. It also signifies power because the harpē is the same instrument Cronus used to castrate Uranus. This piece is a good representation of the Perseus and Andromeda myth, because it includes the main theme of the myth while also showing uniqueness and detail. The main theme of the myth is that Andromeda is tied up to be a sacrifice, and Perseus finds and rescues her. This calyx includes that main plot, but adds in the sword and winged shoes and a cap. The detail of the faces and the clothing is amazing. The face of Perseus shows no fear, but a calm face. That is also the case with Andromeda that could be seen as out of place, because she is about to be eaten by a sea monster. Other than the lack of emotion, the piece supports the myth. Bibliography: Gantz, Timothy. "Chapter 10 Perseus." Early Greek Myth: A Guide to Literary and Artistic Sources. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins UP, 1993. 299-316. Print. "Harpe." Mythology Wiki. N.p., n.d. Web. 20 Apr. 2014. "Perseus." GreekMythology.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 20 Apr. 2014. University of Oxford. "275473, Basel, Antikenmuseum Und Sammlung Ludwig, Basel, Market, Munzen Und Medaillen A.G., BS403." The Classical Art Research Centre and The Beazley Archive. N.p., n.d. Web. 21 Apr. 2014. University of Oxford. "Calyx-krater." The Classical Art Research Centre and The Beazley Archive. N.p., n.d. Web. 21 Apr. 2014.